This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this Phase I, NCI UO1 supported protocol is to establish the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) and dose-limiting toxicity (DLT) of pazopanib in groups of patients with advanced cancer and varying degrees of hepatic dysfunction (mild, moderate, and severe) in order to provide appropriate dosing recommendations for pazopanib in such patients. Another goal will be to document any antitumor activity associated with pazopanib treatment.